Fairy Academy
by stars.darkangel
Summary: One shot LaLu stories! All of the stories revolve around high school life and each one has different scenarios in it. There will be also other Lucy pairings stories. Latest chap: Is this possible to get back together with the one that got away? Will he get another chance with the girl he lost through his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**I was just lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and this thought came to me. What would make the sexy crack ship LaLu even sexier? Hmm... High School LaLu of course. All the sneaking around and forbidden love and whatnot. Sexy Laxus and beautiful Lucy in school uniforms. Yummy. So, I'm coming up different scenarios for this couple in high school environment. One shot stories. Hope you'll love them!**

Bad teacher

'If you'll turn to page 34 of your textbook, there're exercises where you have to interpret what the author actually means in the sentence. Is it metaphorical or symbolism? Why would the author choose this particular word?'

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Brian, the class clown who was sitting by the window yawning loudly. Although she felt temper rising a bit at his blatant disrespect to her and literature, she tempered it down. The class just started fifteen minutes ago and she was wearing her best outfit today.

'Like what the colour blue means. It can represent either depression or peace so, it's up to you guys to correctly interpret it.'

Walking up to the blackboard, she started writing down important notes for her students to remember. According to Levy-chan, a lot of students are finding her class difficult so she's trying her best to help them but not spoon-feed them. It's literature for god sake. For her, it's amazing how a single word has such a deep meaning if used differently, how the authors can give readers a different feeling. So far, this class is hopeless. For the last assignment, she asked them to write a Limericks and it was a disaster. It was either too appropriate or didn't even make sense at all. By the time she was done checking the papers, her head was hurting from her pulling her hair too much.

Lucy just joined Fairy Academy not too long ago and she really should have listened to her father when he warned her about how the students who went there were weird. It's not actually student's fault for being that way when the teachers themselves are eccentrics. On her first day, she met a beautiful but scary lady named Erza Scarlet who claimed to be a nurse. The school clinic was always too busy with all the pubescent boys who're lining up to see the hot nurse in mini uniform. What only puzzled Lucy was that all those went in the clinic came out with more bruises and bizarrely wrapped bandages. But she decided against investigation that herself. Some things are better left unknown after all.

Then, there's that walking trouble named Natsu Dragneel, the coach. She swore someone would always get hurt during his class. Gray Fullbuster, the maths teacher was not all that bad if not for his habit of stripping unconsciously which would cause massive nosebleed from the schoolgirls and then, Juvia Lockser, Gray's fiancé and the chemistry teacher would get into a fight with those "love rivals". She swore this school was making her feel a lot older than she really was.

'Psst, Nik. Look at 's skirt today. Don't you think it's even shorter than normal? Look at the sexy long legs.'

'Dude. I'm too busy looking at that hot ass to even care her skirt's length.'

Lucy felt her eyes twitched a bit at the whispered words. She understood boys that age were filled with testosterone and could not think about anything but sex. She knew but couldn't they at least check her out a bit more subtly? That's why she hated teaching boys that age.

'Nah. For me, it would be her breasts. I would happily die being smothered between those massive twins. Damn.'

The chalk in Lucy's hand got snapped in two and the whole class went into silent. They knew what was about to come. Except the three boys who couldn't stop discussing their English teacher's sexy body and of course, Brian who was snoring by this point. The duster flew out of nowhere and hit Victor's square in the face, who was the one obsessed with her breasts. The other two boys whipped their head to see Lucy with black aura coming out of her and her wild eyes and started shaking in their seats. Brian was still in his La La land to know the chaos that's about to happen about a feet away from him.

'You insolent boys! Don't you know how to show respect to your teachers? I will teach you for disrespecting me and literature.'

The whole class sweat dropped at that. She was madder about them not paying attention in her class than them making sexual suggestions about her body.

Lucy gripped each of the other two boys' ears and pulled them out of the class with them with them yelling "ow"s. The class felt sorry for them but it was their fault, saying things like that when they knew about 's temper. She's the second scariest demon when she's angry, right next to Erza. Soon, they could hear the two boys screaming and saying how they were sorry and they would never do it again. A few seconds later, an innocent looking Lucy came back, followed closely by the two pale looking boys. However, instead of going back to the teacher's desk, she walked over to Brian's table. The poor boy never saw what was coming or in this case, a hard kick to his chair, sending him sprawling on the floor, instantly awake.

'Welcome back, Brian. Had a nice dream? Because your nightmare is about to begin.'

'So Lucy. I heard you went berserk on your class again.'

Sighing, Lucy laid her head on her office's chair. The teacher's room was loud and rowdy as usual. Sometimes, they were worse than students.

'Hey Cana. I swore it's not fault this time.'

A brunette in a Khaki pants and low-cut top which showed abundant of cleavage, pouted at her.

'You said that's not happening again just a few days ago. You made me lose 50 dollars. I can't believe I thought you would stop beating up your students.'

'Hey! I didn't beat up my students. Stop making it sound like an abuse. And I can't believe you were betting a pool on me!'

Cana pulled a flask out of her pocket and took a sip. If there's one thing you need to know about Cana, it's that she's an alcoholic and she could drink anyone under the table.

'And it's the middle of the day, Cana. You reek of alcohol.'

'Calm your tits, Lucy. I'm gonna need this if I'm gonna have to see those hooligans in the next period. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about what the board of directors would have to say about this?'

Shit. Lucy totally forgot about those old hags who looked down on all the teachers and students in Fairy Academy. Sure, there're some exceptions such as Makarov Dreyar and Jellal Fernandes who're on their sides. However, she had a feeling that the handsome blunette voting for them had to do with the particular red-head.

'Lucy Heartfilia. Please come to the Principal's office immediately.'

Both Lucy and Cana turned to look at the speaker at the announcement.

'Speak of the devil. Well, good luck Lucy.'

Lucy got out of the chair and smoothened her skirt. Nobody could intimidate Lucy Heartfilia. Not even Jude Heartfilia could do that.

Lucy walked to the Principal's room and saw MiraJane Strauss sitting at the secretary's table. How such a kind-hearted woman with a soft smile could work under him, she would never understand.

'Hello, Mira. I heard the principal wants to see me?'

Mira looked up from her computer and smiled when she saw her.

'Oh Lucy. Yeah. He's waiting. Just go in.'

'Thanks Mira.'

Letting out a breath, she knocked and pushed open the door when she heard a 'come in' to reveal an extravagant office room, completed with a mahogany table. Behind the table sat the large man who was looking at her every movement with his sharp eyes.

'Ah Miss Heartfilia. Come on in. Have a seat.'

Lucy looked at the chairs and shook her head.

'It's fine. I prefer standing.'

A feral grin graced his ruggedly handsome face, making him look wilder and more animalistic.

'Your choice, .'

He got up from his spinning chair and walked in front of his desk and leaned on it, crossing his arms in front of his massive chest, stretching his black shirt across his shoulder more.

'I have to say Miss Heartfilia. You've only been here for a year and I've heard a lot about you already. Sounds like you attract a lot of trouble.'

Lucy scowled a bit. She knew he was provoking her on purpose but she couldn't help but response to his taunts. He always know what buttons to push.

'I'm sure rumours just that. Rumors, . You shouldn't listen to gossip too much.'

'So, you're saying the news that you just traumatized three poor boys today was not true.'

The news sure travelled fast in this school.

'That part is true. I just thought I would teach them that female teachers are not objects of lust for them or that literature class is not a nap time.'

She saw Laxus gripped the edge of the desk a bit harder before he started walking to her in a grace of a panther. She felt herself shiver when she imagined herself being a prey to this gorgeous species of a man. She felt him reach for her and she tensed a bit. He pulled a lock of blonde hair and twirled it around his fingers before fisting a bit.

'Hmm. What did they say?'

'How my skirt is shorter today and that showcased my ass and legs more. And of course, a never-ending conversation about my breasts size.'

It's not that Lucy is conceited but her breasts are one of the biggest in Fairy Academy and one of the most talked about topic. She's used to males objectifying her all the time because of her body but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She tensed again when she felt Laxus ran his hand across her stocking-clad thighs.

' . What do you think you're doing?'

Laxus ran his nose across her neck and smelled deeply, taking in her addicting unique scent of vanilla and strawberry mixed with sunshine.

'Do you remember what I said last time? What would happen if you lose your cool again in the class?'

'That you would punish me?'

Laxus could hear her smile in her words and he smirked against her neck.

'That's right. Now take your punishment like a good girl, you naughty little teacher. This is what you get for wearing so fucking sexy to school.' He growled against her skin and she trembled in his arms. How delicious. Running his hands down to her butt, he let his hands roam across her ass cheeks and squeezed tightly making her moan quietly.

'Shit Lucy. How did you expect them to focus when you're wearing a skirt like this? I couldn't look away from that fucking tight ass and long, creamy legs that go on for miles.'

He picked her up and carried her to the desk before making her sit on the edge of it. He gripped her stocking and instead of taking it off, he ripped it off.

'Laxus!'

Laxus pulled her off the desk and turned her around and pushed her so that her front was pressing against the desk with her ass pointed out to him. Laxus slowly pulled her skirt up to see a pink lacy thong and he felt himself sweating at how little the fabric cover her beautiful, full ass. Lucy turned and looked at him.

'You like? This is the one you bought for me.'

He ran his hands across her smooth yet firm butt. Then, he lifted his hand and swatted at her behind in a quick and sharp slap. Lucy yelped.

'I love it. Are you expecting this when you chose to wear it in the morning baby?'

Lucy licked her lips and looked up to him with lust in her eyes.

'Wouldn't you like to know, big guy?'

'Saucy minx.'

He spanked her ass again, looking at how her ass turned redder after each slap. He roamed his hands on her hot skin and laughed huskily when she shivered. The little devil was definitely enjoying this. He continuously spanked her for five times, being careful to never hit the same place twice. By the time he was done, she was soaking wet and panting against his desk. Fuck. That was so hot. She was so hot.

Not able to wait anymore, he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucy immediately started grinding on the hard bulge in his pants, almost making him drop her.

'Please please Laxus. Give it to me baby. I need you so bad.'

Walking forward, he pushed her against the door and started stripping her out of her shirt and bra. When her breasts tipped with rock-hard nipples was came into view, he pulled one of them into mouth and started sucking it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Lucy was trashing wildly in his arms like she couldn't handle all the pleasure running through her body.

'This is your punishment. You aren't supposed to be enjoying this too much.'

Lucy laughed breathlessly at his words.

'If this is your idea of punishment, I'll try to be more of a bad girl. Your bad girl. Would you like that? You can punish me whenever you want, however you want it.'

'Fuck Lucy!'

Holding her with only one and using wall as a leverage to keep her in place, he used his other hand to unzip his pants and pulled his hard cock out. Spitting in his hand a bit, he stroke his penis with his wet hand for lubrication. He pushed her panties to the side and ran his fingers across her folds and he nearly wept. She was so wet for him.

Gripping his cock, he guided it to her entrance. Before entering, he gripped her chin and made her look at him.

'So wet for me, baby. Tell me how much you want my cock in you pussy. Tell me how hard you want me pounding into you.'

'Oh god Laxus. Stop teasing me and put it in me. I want it so bad. Give it to me hard baby.'

Laxus's smile turned more feral and lust in his eyes intensified.

'I promise you won't be able to walk after this.'

He entered her with a sharp thrust and she cried out at how good it felt. His big cock is filling her to the brim to point it felt a bit uncomfortable. Then, he started thrusting and she forgot about everything but the pleasure only he could give her.

Her butt banged against the wall every time he thrusted into her and she groaned at the dual sensation of hot muscle at her front and cool wall at her back. She let of his hair to tear at his shirt, desperate to feel his bare skin under her fingers. Gripping his shirt in her hand, she tore it apart, sending buttons everywhere. She could hear his moan at her action but she was too far gone to even register his passionate response. His thick, muscled neck was too irresistible for Lucy so she bent to suck at his neck, leaving red marks along its wake.

'Shit Lucy. Yeah baby. Don't stop.'

Laxus started to quicken his tempo and rammed his cock into her harder. Suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed his name and he groaned when he felt her inner muscle gripping his cock oh so tightly.

Laxus looked at the beautiful blonde coming apart in his arms and he nearly came himself. Her eyes were close and her red lips were parted and she was making small sexy noises from her throat.

'God. I'm so close baby. You look fucking hot when you come.'

'Mmm yeah Laxux. Come baby. Come in me.'

Those were the magic words because he started slamming into her impossibly harder and his cock started to thicken even further. Then, with a groan, he started coming.

Lucy felt him tense for a bit and she felt his hot cum in her pussy which was so unbelievably hot she came again as well from that feeling alone. Totally spent, they both slid down the wall and sat on the chair, both of them not letting go of each other yet.

'That was totally worth all the trouble, . You just know how to please your girlfriend.'

Laxus hummed against her hair.

'I'm glad, . Though I must say, you know about how you want to keep our relationship a secret?'

She pulled away and looked at him.

'Yeah?'

'That's impossible anymore.'

Lucy's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets.

'What?!'

He got up and carried her to the sofa. Spotting his jacket on his chair, he wrapped it around her shoulder. When he felt she was decent enough, he walked to his door and pulled it open, making a ball of something to fall sprawling on the floor.

'Hey, you're crushing me ice-bastard.'

'Erza. Your nose is bleeding!'

'Mira stop squealing so loud in my ears.'

Lucy felt her mouth hung open when she saw all her friends on the floor.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING?!'

They all looked up at the dishevelled blonde on the sofa and froze. Then, they turned to look at the other blonde who was leaning against the door, glaring at them.

'So Lucy. You and our principal huh? No wonder your skin is getting clearer these days.'

Lucy dropped her head on her hand and groaned when she heard Cana. This was exactly why she didn't wanna tell them!

 **So, I'm kinda taking request. You can give me suggestions on how the next story should be like and if it sparks my interest, I will write it for you. Thank you all. I will continue with my other story as well so don't worry. I will try to update both of the stories regularly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One that Got Away**

 **Part 1**

'You idiot! I'm definitely going to kill you this time, Natsu!'

The pink haired boy who was in a white and grey uniform dodged the thick book that flew his way and smiled at the girl who was shaking with anger.

'Come on, Luce. You have to admit that was fun.'

'Fun?! We are going to get punished because of your stupid stunt and I don't even know what to tell my parents.'

Lucy ran her hands through her long blonde hair and huffed in annoyance. Only her best friend could come up with such ridiculous idea and roped her into joining him. It didn't help that he knew her thirst for adventure and used that against her.

'And I only got to eat half of the fish.'

'That's because you eat too slow. You snooze, you lose.'

This time, Natsu didn't see the pencil box that was thrown his way and got hit square in his face, leaving a red mark behind.

'I'm a girl. I eat slowly and lady-like. Unlike you, you brute.'

Their fight was interrupted by the tall girl with blood-red hair.

'Silent. Enough fighting, Lucy and Natsu. The president is ready to see you both.'

Even though she knew it was a childish thing to do, Lucy stomped her feet and pouted. This was what she was trying to avoid. Having to see the student council president. Besides her, Natsu, a smart guy that he was, listened obediently to Erza and quickly ran inside the room. Lucy, on the other hand, was too upset to even think about fearing the vice-president.

'Lucy? Don't tell me you're rebelling against me.'

'But Erza… Isn't there any other way? Can't you just send me to the principle instead?'

Erza Scarlet, the vice-president of the student council lifted one of her eyebrows at her question.

'What you did wasn't bad enough to be sent to the principal. You just need to see the president and he will determine the punishment.'

'But I don't want to see _him_ , Erza.'

Erza sighed and nodded her head slowly. She understood the blonde's reasoning but she could not help her. She could not go against the president's order.

'I'm sorry, Lucy. It's out of my hand. Maybe next time, think before you listen to Natsu.'

Dammit! Lucy bit her lips and walked angrily to the room that has a sign 'Student Council' on its door. Knocking hard on the door twice, she swung the door open. The first thing she saw was the blue cat in a brown suit sobbing loudly on the mahogany table and Natsu with his head down. Trying hard not to look at the person sitting behind the table, she bowed at him.

'Lucy Heartfilia. I thought I would never see you in my office. I guess I was wrong.'

Lucy had a million comebacks but she swallowed them down. It would not help her case if she insulted the president after what she did.

'Yeah. Sometimes, you think you know someone but they turn and prove you wrong.'

Laxus Dreyar just smiled at the girl. He guessed he deserved that one. He stared at the gorgeous blonde in front of him longingly. Her long golden hair was flowing softly around her heart-shaped face which was strange because she mostly always had her hair up in school. Her big brown eyes were filled with defiance and bitterness, it was quite overwhelming. The sweet Lucy had changed he supposed. At least whenever he was concerned. She still had her blue blazer over her white shirt and the tight blazer only showed off her curvaceous body more. Her bow tie was pink with black stripes, the same colour as her short skirt was. Only Lucy Heartfilia could wear the Fairy Academy and still looked like a runway model. How long had it been? He couldn't even remember but the last time they were face to face, there were tears running down her face and she was looking at him with so much hatred. It was the day his world lost all the colour and was only filled with the colour grey. He threw away the best thing that had ever happened to him. But now was not the time for the emotions and guilt. He looked at the pair of troublemakers and sighed.

'So you know what you did, yes?'

Lucy just bit her plump bottom lips and looked down at the carpet and said nothing. Laxus turned his attention to the boy who was still looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

'Natsu?'

Said boy's shoulder twitched and slowly lifted his head.

'I'm sorry, Happy-sensei'

The blue cat just sobbed louder at the apology, the blonde man wanted to pull his hair out in frustration. Out of all the pranks they could have pulled, they had to choose to do this one.

'Tell me exactly what happened.'

The duo looked at each other, prompting the other one to confess the sin to one of the strictest presidents the Fairy Academy had ever known. In his defence, he had to be stern to be able to control the wild bunch of hooligans that were the Fairy Academy students. They excelled at a lot of fields but they were uncontrollable.

'Someone start speaking!'

'Okay! Fine. I'll explain.'

Lucy caved earlier than Natsu.

'Natsu texted me in the middle of the homeroom class that he was hungry. So, I told him to go eat something in the café and he left the class. I just assumed that he was going to buy a cafeteria food. But after the class, he came running into the room and dragged me to the chemistry lab. And I saw he was grilling a bunch of fish with the Bunsen burner. When I asked him where he got it from, he told me not to worry about it and offered me some. It wasn't until I finished eating HALF the fish, I found that he stole those from the Happy-sensei secret drawer.'

'What? You knew before you finished it, Luce.'

'Oh hush. I'm the one telling the President the story. You can have your turn later.'

'My fish! I was going to make a fish bouquet for Carla-sensei!' ( **A/N: Like the one Lucifer gave Pom-Pom in Cinderella 2)**

Lucy, fully aware of Happy's unrequited love for the cute white cat, picked him up and let him sob between her big breasts in sympathy.

'And Lucy don't even need those fish. She's already fat and needs to lose weight in the first place.'

'Why you little piece of_'

All the compassion she felt for the cat flew out the window when he mentioned about her weight. Happy always made fun of her curvy figure and she would always have to swallow her retort since he was her homeroom teacher. But she could feel her control slipping at his continuous insults.

'Happy-sensei. Please keep your comment to yourself. Lucy is not fat, just voluptuous.'

Lucy fixed her glare at the handsome man as if to say she didn't need his help but he couldn't help but notice the red stain on both of her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry, Happy-sensei. I will buy you fish from the farmer market tomorrow. The ones you like.'

Happy's crying quietened a bit and he turned in Lucy's arms to turn and look at the boy who stole all his prized fish.

'You promise, Natsu?'

Natsu flashed him his most charming smile, hoping to calm the hysterical cat down before the punishment had gotten worse.

'Yeah. I will take you there before the school tomorrow. Will it make things better?'

As if those were magical words, Happy stopped crying all together and flew out of Lucy's embrace to hug Natsu in gratitude. Only then, the girl sighed in relief.

'So your punishment.'

Both Lucy and Natsu tensed at the mention of punishment. Laxus could be merciless with his punishments and they didn't want to be humiliated in front of the whole school.

'Natsu, you will buy as many fish as Happy-sensei tomorrow and you're banned from your soccer practice for the whole week and that means you don't get to play for the game this Saturday.'

'Aww dammit. Not the game.'

'You have any objection?'

'No, sir.'

Natsu quickly shook his head no. He knew he got a pretty easy out considering what he did. He could have burnt the chemistry lab down and he tampered with the lab equipment. But he was not stupid enough to tell the President that.

'And you, Lucy. You have to clean the chemistry lab after the school today. You two made quite a mess and after that, help with the council's paperwork.'

Lucy widened her eyes in disbelief. Why did she get a harsher sentence when Natsu started the whole thing? The only thing she did was eat the damn fish in the lab.

'What? That's not fair. Why do I have to do all the hard works when Natsu only got a small suspension from his soccer club?'

'I guess it sucks to be you, Luce.'

'You son of a_'

'Lucy Heartfilia!'

Lucy stopped herself from throwing herself at the annoying pink-haired boy to look at Laxus and froze. Laxus looked intimidating with brows furrowed and his lips thinned in disprovable. Lucy nearly forgot how scary her ex-boyfriend could be when he wanted to be.

'I'm the student council President. My words are law. You have to obey.'

Lucy could feel herself shaking in anger again. He was abusing his power. After all this time, maybe he still hated her. What a laugh. It was supposed to be the other way around.

'Are you threatening me, Mr. President?'

'What do you think, Ms. Heartfilia?'

'I think you can take your threat and shove it in your a…'

'That's enough, both of you. Lucy, you are supposed to treat the President with respect. Now go before your punishment multiply.'

'But Erza...'

'Now!'

The blonde bit her lips and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'Why did you do that, Laxus? I thought you wanted another chance with her.'

'Leave me be, Erza. I can't be showing favours just because she used to be my girlfriend.'

Erza looked at the male sitting in his chair, his posture relaxed and knew he was up to something. The President was known for getting what he wanted no matter what. _Good luck, Lucy. You can't run away from the mighty Laxus Dreyar._ Erza prayed for her best friend silently.

* * *

'That fucking arrogant narcissistic jerk! Why do I have to clean the room? I swear he's just doing this out of spite.'

Lucy pulled the black bag full of trash with more force than necessary and nearly fall back on her butt. Quickly regaining the balance, she carried the trash bag to the big bin at the back of the school, calling Dreyar all the names she could think of the whole way back to the Chem lab.

She hated staying after school. The way how the whole school was completely empty and dead quiet freaked her out. Like in the horror film, how it got silent before something jumped out in front of the camera. Not that she liked horror film anyway. There's no need to fuel her fear with more visuals. Although she practically lived alone in the big mansion with only her personal servants her father exiled her in, she still was not used to the being alone.

Lucy slid the door of the lab class open and sighed out loud. The room was spotless now but she still couldn't go back home yet. How ironic. She couldn't understand why she was willing to go back home when there's no one waiting for her at home. Maybe her butler, Capricorn but seeing the middle-aged man with white beard and kind eyes did not heal the hole in her heart.

The sun set was a beautiful sight to see from the class room. The golden-orange light filled the room, making the normally boring room seemed more magical somehow. She picked up her bag on one of the desks and stopped when she heard something from the hallway that sounded like footsteps. Lucy gulped. The school was supposed to be empty by now. All the student council members were in the other building across from this one. Suddenly, she remembered her conversation with Natsu earlier before he skipped his way back to his home.

* * *

 _Flashback_

' _Hey, Lucy. Do you know the story about our lab class?'_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes at the troublemaker who was, unfortunately for her, her best friend._

' _If you're trying to scare me, it won't work. I don't believe in ghosts.'_

' _Really? What about that time when we went to the haunted house and she screamed so loud when one of the dolls touched your shoulder that the staff had to come check us 'cuz she thought someone was getting attacked for real?'_

' _Shut up!'_

 _Lucy hit him in the back of his head with her bag._

' _I was just startled.'_

' _Yeah right.'_

 _Lucy made a move to hit him again but he held his hands up in surrender._

' _Sorry sorry. That's not what I wanted to say. Anyway, I heard Loke telling the girls the other day.'_

' _It's just probably one of his lame pick up moves to make girls go to the empty room and make out with him. But I'm intrigued. What's the story?'_

 _Natsu cleared his throat in a dramatic way and his face turned like he was going to share the world's biggest secret. She giggled at the idiot that was her friend._

' _Ahem. The story starts with the transfer of the beautiful Chemistry teacher to this school. They said that her beauty was incomparable. Everyone was in awe of the talented and pretty teacher. Then, one day, she fall in love with one of her students however, the love between the student and the teacher was forbidden so, they would sneak into the chem lab to speak the physical language of love. But the thing is, that boy already had a girlfriend but he's seeing the teacher on the side. The teacher felt guilty cheating with another girl's boyfriend so, she talked to the boy about it.'_

 _Lucy wasn't sure who she should feel sorry for. She hated cheaters more than anything but the forbidden love story between the two sounded so sad as well._

' _The boy promised the teacher that he would officially break up with his girlfriend and that he actually hadn't been seeing her anymore since they both started their relationship anyway. So, the next day, the boy told the teacher to wait for him at their usual spot and that he would come over after he broke up with his girlfriend._

 _So, after school, the teacher waited inside their love nest, the chem lab. An hour went by, there was no sign of her lover. Then, the door opened and the teacher turned to the door happily but it was not the love of her life standing there. Instead, it was the girlfriend with wild look in her eyes and a bloodied knife in her hand. She ran to the teacher screaming "You're the reason he left me. You stole him from me." The teacher tried to run away from her but the crazy girlfriend, fuelled by hatred and jealousy, was too fast for her and she was stabbed several time in her chest and face before she died. Later, the school guard found the corpse and the blood-covered girlfriend, staring blankly at the wall. The boyfriend was found dead in the other classroom as well.'_

 _Lucy covered her mouth to stop the gasp. The story was so sad and brutal at the same time. A tragic love story completed with betrayal and jealousy. Natsu looked smug that he managed to make Lucy moved by the story. He was surprisingly, a great story teller._

' _They said the two lovers tried to make their way towards each other every night but they were bound at their own crime scene, is unable to find the closure. You can hear the teacher's cry and footsteps in the school hallway sometimes.'_

 _Lucy glared at the male. He knew she would be stuck at the lab room. He was just trying to scare her. Plus, the story came from Loke. She loved him like a friend but he was one for tall tale and he loved to make-up stories to scare girls. Something about girls being vulnerable and he being able to swoop in and be the hero. There's no way the story was true._

' _Yeah right.'_

' _You don't believe me? Fine, suit yourself.'_

* * *

SHIT!

Lucy could feel her hands starting to sweat and her body starting to feel cold. Wait. It could be just Natsu, trying to pull a prank as usual.

'Natsu? Is that you, Natsu? This isn't funny anymore. Stop doing that.'

The footsteps stopped for a few seconds. Then, it resumed and she could tell it was coming towards this room. Her hand found a plastic beaker on the table and she grabbed it, ready to use it against whatever was about to show up.

She saw the silhouette of a person through the small glass window on the door. Her hand on the beaker tightened. Suddenly, the door opened. Lucy closed her eyes and threw the weapon in the direction of the door.

'Ouch! What the fuck?!'

Lucy gasped and opened her eyes. That voice was familiar to her but it wasn't Natsu's.

She saw Laxus rubbing his red forehead, probably where the beaker hit the mark, with a scowl on his face. She let out deep breath she had been holding the whole time.

'What the hell, Laxus? You nearly scared me to death.'

'I just wanted to check on you and walked you to my office but it looked like you're more than capable of walking there by yourself.'

Laxus moved to go back the way he came but Lucy ran across the room and grabbed his shirt.

'Wait. I'm gonna come with you. I don't wanna walk alone in this hallway.'

Laxus looked at the scared girl in surprise. She looked genuinely terrified.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Natsu just told me a ghost story earlier and my mind's been playing some tricks on me.'

That boy, he swore to god, loved to cause trouble wherever he went.

'The story about the love triangle huh?'

Lucy looked up at him with tearful big doe eyes and he felt bad for the girl. She looked like she was about to break down any second.

'You know about it, too? So, it isn't some story Loke whipped up? It's a true story?'

Laxus held her shoulders and shook her gently.

'Lucy, calm down. It's just an urban legend. A school myth students told each other to provoke a reaction from the other party.'

Lucy nodded slowly and took several deep breaths. Laxus smiled affectionately and patted the top of her head.

'Come on. Let's go to the office together.'

* * *

Laxus glanced at the girl walking quietly beside him. After her mini panic attack, she resumed being cold and indifferent towards him. He hated that. He didn't know how to fix the gap between them, the painful memories that hung over both of them. Oh how he wished he could turn back time.

'So, how's the high school life treating you?'

'Fine.'

He bit his lip in frustration. She would only answer in his questions in one word. He had been trying to mend their relationship but he wasn't sure how to make her listen to his explanation. Once she saw him, she would turn and ran the other way. That's why he had to abuse his power to have some alone time with her. They both stopped in front of the office and Laxus opened the door for her.

The room was empty.

'Where are the other council members?'

'I sent them home.'

'What?! What is the meaning of this, Laxus?'

Laxus smiled softly. How he missed hearing his name from his mouth.

'You're always avoiding me in school. This is the only way I could make you listen to me.'

Lucy looked like she was about to burst. His overbearing attitude never changed. He always tried to get things his way.

'It's because I don't want to talk to you or see you. Get a clue would you!'

Lucy tried to make her way out of the room but the strong hand on her wrist pulled her and pushed her back against the wall. The strong, warm wall moved in front of her and blocked her exist. She was trapped between the wall and Laxus. She squirmed a bit and hoped Laxus wouldn't notice her nervousness. It had been so long since the last time she had been this close to a man. Natsu didn't count.

'And you should listen when someone is trying to talk to you. I'm sorry for what happened, Lucy. I was an idiot.'

Lucy pushed against his shoulders, trying to make him move back but he didn't even budge an inch.

'Damn right you're an idiot. Now, move. I want to go home if there's no official business.'

He gripped her hands and moved even closer to her.

'Dammit Lucy. Just listen to me. I'm sorry about that night. I lied.'

Lucy struggled harder against him at the mention of that fateful night. The night where everything went to hell.

'What night is it? The night you took my virginity and announced that it was just for a freaking bet? How much did you win Laxus? I hope for my sake it's a big money. At least that might make me feel less cheap.'

Laxus shook his head and hugged the struggling girl. His heart hurt for the way things turned out. How could he have done this to her? His precious Lucy. The only one he couldn't imagine living without.

He learnt so much about her during the ten months they went out together. He admitted at first, he chased after her because of the bet he made with his friends. To take the virginity of the newly transferred fresher in the middle of the term. Sure, he had thought she was incredibly beautiful when he first saw her but there was just that. Physical attraction. But after going out with her for a month, he learnt she was much more than pretty face and sexy body. She was witty, funny and compassionate. He learnt why she was still a virgin. Little by little, he started to fall hard for the girl but he had thought it was not serious.

But the night when she finally had given herself to him, he realised he had fallen head over heel for this girl. He had panicked. That was the first time he had ever loved in a long time. He had told her everything and that it had been just for a bet. He had broken the beautiful girl. She had never been the same again. The wall around her heart got even higher and stronger.

'I didn't sleep with you that night because of the bet. I lied. I did that because I loved you more than anything. I still love you.'

'SHUT UP! Never use the "L" word with me, you lying bastard. Stop playing with my feelings. I always knew a guy like you would never go for an average girl like me when you're surrounded by beautiful girls like MiraJane and Cana. All the clues were there. The way you acted like you didn't know me in school, flirting with cheerleaders. But I told myself that you really cared for me and ignored all the signs like a fool I was. I can't believe how stupid I was.'

Lucy thrashed even harder in his arms. Tears were starting to run down her face along with her mascara. But still she was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen.

'It all started with a bet but along the way, I fall in love with you. And I never used that word lightly, baby. Please believe me.'

Lucy stopped struggling and quieted down. Laxus placed one of his hands under her chin and lifted her face up. She looked conflicted. That gave him a new hope in his heart. He knew he was starting to get through her.

'I missed you so much baby.'

Laxus leaned down and softly pecked her closed lips. She still tasted like strawberry with a hint of vanilla, just like how she smelled. With a soft moan, he slammed his mouth harder against hers, probing the seam of her lips with his tongue.

Lucy jerked and pushed him away, disentangling herself. She looked so lost.

'Lucy…'

'Please just leave me alone.'

Lucy ran out of the room, leaving him alone in the room. He pulled at his hair. Dammit. What else should he do to get her back?

* * *

'Hey Luce. You alright? You look like a zombie.'

Lucy ignored her friend's insult. It was nothing new anymore. He didn't know how to talk to girls. She would never understand how that idiot landed a cutie like Lisanna. Love was such a strange thing.

'I had a lot of things on my mind so, I couldn't sleep last night.'

Lucy dropped her bag on her desk and sat down on the chair. What Laxus had said yesterday kept playing in her head. She desperately wanted to believe him but she didn't want to get hurt again. She couldn't stand another person abandoning her again. First, it was her mom and then, her dad and Laxus.

Natsu slipped his tanned arms around Lucy and whispered in her ears.

'Is it because you saw the ghost yesterday?'

She elbowed him on his sides and he winced. Lucy could be a violent person sometimes.

'No. And I still don't appreciate you sprouting nonsense like that.'

'Ok Ms. Scaredy-pants.'

Lucy chased after Natsu, intended to make him pay for making fun of her like that but something made her pause.

'Ahem, ahem. Is this mic working? Yeah? Alright. Is Lucy Heartfilia at school now?'

Everyone turned to look at the speaker on the corner of the room and then, turned back to look at Lucy in question. Lucy gasped. She knew that voice anywhere. What the hell was he thinking?

'Since you won't listen to me when I talk to you face to face, I will announce it to the whole school. I know that you're scared of getting hurt again and I don't blame you. I acted like an ass to you. But believe me when I said I never meant to hurt you. I was just scared. I was falling for you very fast in such a short time and I didn't know what to do. So, I took the easy way out and acted like you meant nothing. It couldn't be more wrong. You're my everything. Whenever you smile, I couldn't help but smile with you. My heart feels like it's about to burst when you look at me with those big brown eyes.'

'Wow, what a wuss whoever he is.'

Everyone glared at Natsu and he immediately shut up. Lucy looked like she was about to pass out from the shock.

'You make my dark and empty life a bit more bearable. I'm sorry about the way I treated you but all I ask for is one more chance. One more chance to show you that I, Laxus Dreyar, love you, Lucy Heartfilia, with all my heart.'

A collection of gasp and mummer filled the class. Laxus Dreyar making a public confession like that? And they didn't even know Lucy and Laxus hooked up at all. When did that happen?

Lucy rushed out of the room while the class was left in chaos. She ran up the stairs and by the time she got in front of the record room, she was panting hard. She opened the door with a bang and Laxus looked up from the seat in surprise.

'Lucy…'

She padded softly towards him and stood in front of his chair.

'You really hurt me, Laxus. You made me think I had someone in my life who gave a damn about me and then, you claimed it was just for a game. You broke my heart really bad.'

Laxus looked down to the floor. Of course, he knew how much he screwed up but he didn't like hearing how much pain he caused her with his stupid act.

'But I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers this easy. I will give you one more chance. This time, no more lies and games. You hear?'

Laxus looked up at her face and grinned so wide it was starting to hurt his face. He got another chance to win her heart. God had given him an opportunity to prove himself and he was not going to waste it again.

'I love you so much baby. Thank you.'

He lifted her up from her waist and span her around, her giggles echoing in the record room.

(Back in the classroom)

'Do you think they know the recording is still on?'

Mira looked at her frenemies. Erza smiled. They were finally together. Took them long enough.

'I don't think so. Maybe we should tell them.'

'Wait! They might start to have sex.'

Everyone turned to look at the resident drunkard. Cana just shrugged her shoulders.

'What? Free porn for everyone. You will thank me later. It's not every day you get to hear the two attractive blondes going at it.'

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Cana. You crack me up every time. Anyway, another one shot for y'all. Yay! It's bit cramped up in just one chapter but I don't wanna make it too long. Anyway, I decided to put other male characters to pair up with Lucy in the next chapters. There will still be a lot of LaLu but there will be other Lucy pairings as well. So, make some suggestions and reviews what you wanna see in the chapter. If it inspires me, I will write it. Until next time, my lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prince Charming (Part 1)**

'Lucy. You're gonna be late for school. Hurry up.'

'Yes, mom'

Checking herself in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction at what she saw. Her makeup was subtle and natural but perfect, her blonde hair was flowing smoothly past her shoulder in soft curls and she tucked her hair behind her left ear to show off her all-time favorite dangling pink heart earing.

All set. She picked up her bag and headed downstairs.

Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress of Heartfilia Konzern which was one of Fiore's most well-known organizations, was as perfect as they came. Beauty, intelligence and kindheartedness, she had it all. But sadly, to this day, she had been single her whole life. How, you ask? Well, it might have something to do with the two blonde males sitting across the table, shoving down food down their throat in ungraceful manner while Jude Heartfilia looked at the two boys in disgust. Layla Heartfilia, however, smiled fondly and convinced her husband to leave the boys alone.

'Good morning, family.'

'Good morning. Lucy. Have a seat. You have to eat before you go to school.'

'Yes, father.'

Lucy took a seat beside the bigger blonde and smiled at him.

'Morning, Laxus nii.'

The large male only stopped eating long enough to grunt a quick greeting before resuming inhaling all the food on his plate. Lucy smiled and shook her head. Her brothers were like a pig when it came to food. They had big appetite which might have something to do with them being athletes. Laxus was their school star football player and Sting was the track and field champion for two years straight.

While the Heartfilia brothers were known for their talent in sports, Lucy was more of a book-and-literature-club kind of girl. She would try to avoid anything that required physical strength. She had two muscled brothers for that. She was the brain of the Heartfilia family after all. It's not that the boys were stereotypical jocks with no brain. Not at all. They were smart, straight 'A's students but Lucy was more cunning and a better strategist. She was the one who played chess with their father on Sunday afternoon while her father asked about her advice on their latest business ventures.

She was brought back from her thought when someone hit her on the back of her head. Rubbing her sore spot, she turned and glared at the culprit sitting beside Laxus. The second son of Heartfilia had longer spiky blonde hair slicked back away from his face and leaner frame compared to the oldest child.

'That hurts, Sting nii.'

'Where's my greeting, shortie? I swear you favor Laxus more than me sometimes.'

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Sting and hugged Laxus's arm.

'Of course he is. He never hit me and treat me like a big brother should a sister.'

Laxus looked smug that his precious sister said that he was her favorite though he knew that she just said that to get a rise out of Sting. Lucy loved both of her brothers equally but they often fought over their sister's attention.

'Oh really?'

With a mischievous grin, Sting quickly made his way over to Lucy and lifted her out of her seat and span her around, making her giggle uncontrollably .

'No, nii chan. Put me down. I need to eat breakfast.'

'This is your punishment for saying you love Laxus more than me. Say you love me more.'

Lucy being Lucy, denied that stubbornly.

'No. I love Laxus nii more.'

'You little minx.'

Lucy was plucked out of Sting's grip and brought to an even bigger, more muscular body. She knew who it was even without having to look up.

'Thanks, Laxus nii.'

Laxus placed her on her chair and kissed her hair.

'You're welcome, angel.'

Then, he turned and looked sternly at his younger brother who was pouting slightly. Laxus was a softie to Lucy but normally, he was scary as hell.

'Stop playing around, Sting. We can't be late to school. Finish your breakfast.'

Sting scowled at his brother but did what he was told. He knew better than to go against The Laxus Dreyar. He can easily send any guy to hospital with just a punch.

'You know, your sister complex is getting worse every year.'

Both of them looked at each other at their mother's words and pointed at each other and said together at the same time.

'She's talking to you.'

'She's talking to you.'

'She's talking to both of you.'

Jude Heartfilia scolded at them while Lucy giggled.

'Give your sister some space. At this space, she will never get a boyfriend.'

The duo gasped and turned to Lucy and looked back at Layla.

'Boyfriend? But mom, she doesn't need one. She has us.'

'Who said that's the same thing? Mom's right, you know. At this rate, I will die alone.'

Laxus bared his teeth at thought of some male touching his baby sister.

'Why are you bring this up now? Have you already got a boyfriend behind our back? It's that pink haired idiot right? Why would you like a girl with such a girly hair color?'

Sting shook his head and gripped both of his sister's arms and shook her.

'No. It's that black-haired playboy isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to hang out with you. I should have just ignored you and castrated him the first time I met him.'

'Stop! Both of you. First of all, EWW! They're my best friends. I don't think of them that way. Secondly, I don't have a boyfriend. But I would like to have one before the school ends so both of you need to back off.'

The brothers blinked at her words and started laughing hysterically as if that was the most ridiculous thing they had ever heard.

Lucy sighed. This was gonna be a long year.

* * *

A black luxurious car stopped in front of the school and the famous three blonde siblings got off it. All three of them were ranked as one of the sexiest students of Fairy Academy. A lot of people wanted them but so far, no one had never got between the three yet. Not only the two brothers were protective of their beautiful little sister, Lucy was also possessive when it concerned her hot brothers. Her brother complex was not as bad as their sister complex but it was there nonetheless.

Lucy waved her brothers bye and bounced off to greet her friends.

'Hey Lucy. Don't forget to wait for us today. We have a training today.'

'Ok. Love you, Laxus nii and Sting nii.'

The two brothers blushed at Lucy's cuteness.

'Love you too, Shortie.'

'Me too, Angel.'

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. So, this is a little preview. The second chapter will come next. But I'm not sure who I want to pair Lucy with in this. I know this is supposed to be LaLu but I want to see Laxus as a big bro as well. Don't you think he would make such a cute nii chan? Argh. I'm starting to kinda regret making him a brother cuz I really love LaLu. Anyway, tell me who you want Lucy to be with in this story and I will count the votes to see who'll be lucky winner. ;) Vote quickly cuz I wanna continue with this story asap. Laters lovelies.**


End file.
